Six Whiskeys
by Shaun056
Summary: OC Character laments on a broken life.


'_So Mr Brody. Any idea what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?'_

'_Not really, could do Quidditch I suppose. Or just bum around for a bit.'_

'_Mr Brody. I am not quite sure that "bumming around" is a reasonable career path? Have you thought of joining the ministry? You're transfiguration grade withstanding you could work well in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. An obliviator perhaps? Professor Flitwick spoke very highly of your memory charm.'_

_Edward leaned back in his chair, his wand stuck in his mouth as a makeshift toothpick. Professor McGonagall lowered her eyebrows into a deep frown._

'_You need to take this more seriously. You have good grades. Fantastic grades, Professor Reginald says he's never seen a student with such skill at Muggle Studies before. Have you thought of a career with muggles?'_

_Ed leaned forward, letting the chair slam into the ground and splinter slightly on the left back leg. _

'_What does it matter? Any job I do my dad will write some bullshit reason why I can't be trusted doing it and I'll be ousted out before you can say Quaffle.'_

_Professor McGonagall tightened her grip on her clipboard but her expression loosened slightly. _

'_I doubt your father has a reach that far. Try for something with muggles... ah! Muggle Liaison Office, look's your type of thing, you don't want to be stuck in the Leaky Cauldron cleaning dishes for the rest of your life do you?'_

I could have been something spectacular. I could have changed the world, brought peace to the wizarding community. The chaser that won ten championships, the minister who united Muggleborn and Pureblood wizards. I could have been the Auror that got rid of You-Know-Who. McGonagall was right. I've spent the best part of three years working as a dishwasher in the leaky cauldron.

I've never looked for anything better. I've been contempt with what I had. Money was never good, I stole, committed fraud, gambled with my pay. I wouldn't have done it if I had joined the Ministry.

But I did try. And I was right. My father did block my application to the Muggle Liaison office. What choice did I have but to take the first job I could? I kept telling myself that next year I'll apply again, then it's, I'll do it next year, next year.

I had ambition, but it died when my father stopped me from living my life. When he said 'No, you won't work here because I don't want anyone in the ministry to corrupt normal wizards with your dirty ideas.'

I was contempt... I was depressed. Have a drink take a smoke, have a shot, smoke a joint, relax.

It's surprising how much stress you can have when working a quiet simple job, but as you've probably worked out by now, I'm fucked up.

I met Adam Ryder the other day. He's only an Auror. 'What are you doing these day's Ed?'

'Shit all.'

I don't miss my friends. The only one I really miss is Emily. But she wasn't exactly my friend. Not in the normal way's of friendship.

She was like me. A layabout, good for nothing scrounger. Oh sorry, that was my dad talking.

I don't know why she didn't get a job after Hogwarts. She kept saying she wanted to experience life outside of a job, but I'm sure her parents wanted her to do something more than bum around on the sofa all day listening to Led Zeppelin and smoking joints. No wonder she stopped it all. I sometimes wonder if her parents stepped in and told her to sort her life out. Part of that sorting out was me.

I remember every part of her body. The freckles on her pale skin. The way her hair was both curly and straight in the most bizarre way possible and the way she walked down the street, her hips swaying from side to side, a simple prologue to a sexual goddess.

There have been other girls since. Daisy Jenkins, an intern at the Daily Prophet. The short girl with equally short hair from Ravenclaw, Katherine Hunter, the beauty two years my senior, who said that sleeping with me was like a Queen sleeping with a peasant. Exciting and dirty.

But they were all just people I've met. None of them were anything special. Not even the few muggle "friends" I had were that into me as a person. Only Emily ever was. She works at Madam Malkins now. Not that I ever see her. I'm under the impression that she avoids me as if I'm a bloodsucking dragon. Just in case she falls back into her old ways.

McGonagall was right. I don't want to be stuck as a dishwasher for the rest of my life. I don't want to give my father the satisfaction of thinking he's got to me. That I can't do anything because of him? I've proved you wrong before. Remember when I told you I was going out with Emily? You weren't happy then were you? Then again, that was after mum died, you were never happy then.

Here's a big middle finger to you dad. A big fuck you to the man who's pushed me around my entire life. Told me what to do, what job to take, who to speak to. I'm hanging out with muggles now dad. I even slept with a couple. Who knows! Maybe one of them got pregnant and there's a little half-blood baby running around London somewhere. Can you imagine that?

Just to let you know dad. I have applied for a position as a muggle liaison officer, and I'm sure you'll find it particularly hard to ban me from entering this time. Things have changed now with Fudge. You can't stop someone from getting a job because you don't like them.

Maybe I won't lay off the drink. Maybe I'll still smoke the odd joint. But I don't really care. As long as I'm giving you the giant middle finger I don't really care what happens.


End file.
